Is it Possible to Make More Mistakes?
by Kuddls
Summary: Sequel to Mistakes. There's a Degrassi reunion and Jay convinces Emma to go. However, how will things go when they reunite with his exwife Paige? Please r&r, but read Mistakes first if you haven't it's not long. Rating to be safe.


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

The phone rang through the empty Hogart-Nelson residence (Emma refused to give up her own name just because she was married). Emma was grocery shopping with Lauren and Mikey, Jay was just finishing up his work day, and the twins were off at colleges. Chrissy had gone to Banting, one of the most prestigious colleges in the north, and Anna was at NYU, studying her passion, marine biology.

"Mommy, people are still teasing me about my glasses at school!" the nine year old Lauren complained as she walked through the door, carrying a bag filled with herbal tea packages. "Did you see that boy in the store stick his tongue out at me?"

An exasperated Emma sighed, "For the thousandth time Lauren, yes. I'm sorry, but some people are just mean and enjoy hurting little girls' feelings." Since she'd gotten her glasses, the young girl complained almost daily. She'd been teased before though, being a bit on the chubby side.

"Mommy, why do I always have to carry groceries in?" the six year old boy whined.

"Because bread isn't that heavy," she replied.

Mikey sighed, defeated and brought the loaf of whole wheat bread into the kitchen. Emma collapsed on her couch. She loved her two stepchildren, but they were a bit more of a handful than she remembered her own girls being. She noticed a red light on her phone blinking, alerting her to a new message. The woman extended her arm to press the button.

Jay Hogart walked through the door just as his mother-in-law's voice played on the answering machine. "Hi you all, it's Spike! I just wanted to alert you that your high school reunion is coming up. Snake says that all children are welcome and encouraged. We wouldn't mind putting you all up for the weekend if you decide to come. It's in a month. I love you all and hope to see you soon."

"We should go!" Emma said immediately. "I really haven't seen anyone in years and I'm sure the kids would have a blast."

"I don't think so," her husband responded. "Paige might be there."

The excitement in her face slowly changed to disappointment, "I hadn't thought of that."

Jay noticed the change in his wife's tone and felt rather bad. However, he really did not want to see his ex-wife.

"I'll go start dinner," Emma said. "We're having some tofu and green beans." Many compromises were made after Jay moved in. Emma made a purely vegetarian dinner every other night of the week and Jay prepared some meat on the other nights.

All throughout dinner, Emma kept mentioning reunions. She would say things like "So, they're showing the "Friends" reunion tonight. That should be fine to watch, hmm?" Or, "You know what neither of our families have never had? A family reunion!"

By dessert, it was obvious that Emma really wanted to go to the reunion. By the time she'd said, "You know what movie I really want to see? High School Reunion," Jay had heard enough.

Jay cussed. "Em, why do you want to go so badly?"

"Ohh!" the children chorused. "Daddy cussed!"

"You have to put two quarters in the swear jar, Daddy!" Mikey informed him.

He deposited fifty cents into the large glass jar on the shelf and then rejoined his family at the table. "Emma, why do you want to go?"

"Well who knows when I'm going to get to see all my friends again?" she replied. "I haven't seen Manny since she shot that movie in New York and I don't even know what JT, Toby, or Liberty are doing right now. The last time I spoke with Sean was before you even knew you had twin daughters. Besides, we can't be afraid of Paige forever and haven't seen my parents since Christmas."

Jay sighed and knew that she had a good point. Besides, he wasn't sure she'd show up. After weighing out the pros and cons, Jay said, "Do you want to call your mom to RSVP for us or should I?"

"Why don't you?" she suggested. "I'll call the girls and see if they'd be interested in accompanying us."

A/N Wow it took me forever to get this out. I hated the way the original chapter sounded and didn't add anymore. I just got around to replacing it. It's still not brilliant, but I'd like a review.


End file.
